deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Season Warriors Vs Team RWBY
Washington: Are we really gonna do this i mean either way a group of children still die Arizona: Yes though now i see why this might be a bad idea Washington: never mind The Season Warriors the original Gatekeepers Arizona: and Team RWBY Beacon's finest I'm Arizona and This Is Washington and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!! Pre-battle Analysis Arizona: Long Ago far before the universe had even been conceived there was The Oricalcous a magical cauldron that could give life to written words but for over two millennia it had vanished until one day three long lost brothers from years apart discovered it Fritz Grimm, Francois Grimm and Smith Grimm and with it they birthed the Gatekeepers individuals blessed with elemental or technological powers far beyond what mortals can comprehend and from these where born the Season Warriors Seruka Hitoma, Haruka Genjia, Jessie Adams and Monono Hauria Seruka was given Furosutofenikkusu or as we know him Frost Phoenix to help her get through some stuff see Seruka's had a pretty rough life first her Parents go AWOL on her then her uncle Adam Blackbird gets KIA then all her friends do all thanks to Pitch Black Washington: we're getting off track anyway Seruka's weapon of choice is her AK-47 that she actually named Burizādosutōmu or Blizzard Storm Frost Phoenix actually lives inside her gun no we're being serious Arizona: but she's no slouch with other weapons as well adding grenades, flash bangs, a combat knife and a staff named Fubuki Soru or Snowstorm Soul as well as an Uzi and Bowie Knife to her arsenal Washington: but she's not all alone as well as Frost she's also got the souls of three ancients inside her brain Pitch, Ace and Luna or Id,Ego and Super Ego and they'll spring into action to aid her in battle Arizona: they don't really give her much more power but they do things like create shields and let her shoot lasers and fucking lightning bolts as well as giving her combat advice Washington: and like any other Gatekeeper she can access the full power of Frost to tap into Frost phoenix but as she was the first ever gatekeeper she's upgraded a little Arizona: yeah she has to the next level Burizādo furosutofenikkusu or Blizzard Frost Phoenix or as she calls herself "Ice Princess" this increases her Strength,Speed,Endurance and Reaction time by 10 and they're already insane how insane? well one day she decided it would be fun to see just how fast she could react the answer is faster then lightning that hasn't even formed yet speaking of her insane powers she was granted the ability to manipulate Ice, Water and Thunder thanks to frost Washington: but she has multiple flaws on her as well her cockiness for one but she's also got crippling Auto-phobia or the Fear of being alone if she's isolated for as little as three seconds she'll start having a nervous breakdown Arizona: but despite these flaws and a few others she has she's still a badass able of overwhelming Gods, Demons, Demon Gods and God Demons on a daily basis it would be wise to not mess with the snowbound soldier Washington: remember how we said Seruka isn't alone? yes well she has some friends backing her up including her best friend Haruka Genjia: the Autumn Warrior Arizona: she was gifted by ace much like Seruka with a Gatekeeper state this time with Kaze No Hebi or Wind Serpent she also has An Arisaka rifle as well as what seemingly every in anime has: a Katana she has two in fact but as well as this she also has a pair of Akimbo full auto Pistols now despite being named Wind Serpent Kaze actually uses Fire more then he does Wind but eh he helps her do some crazy shit whether that be setting up shields or just blowing her opponents back Kaze also helps give her combat advice Washington: and just like Seruka before her she also upgraded to Harikēndoragonsāpento or Hurricane Dragon Serpent Arizona: that name gives me wonderful Codpiece feelings wonderful wonderful Codpiece feelings Washington:Right well she's also very powerful like that time she sliced a moon in half with Kaze or that time she blew up a small star with a concentrated thunderbolt also with Kaze now she does have some weakness like her strict following of Bushido and samurai beliefs meaning "death over defeat" Arizona: but that just makes her more dedicated to her job never underestimate the Scorching Samurai Washington: hailing from the Australian outback Jessie Adams always dreamed of being a soldier Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year